What You Want
by peridotdream
Summary: Draco always gets what he wants. DracoRon
1. Flowers Never Bend

heya! This just sorta dropped into my head and I had to write it and so I hope you like it, lol. It's slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Well, that's easy now innit?

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR nor am I Simon &/or Garfunkel. So no yelling, yes?

**

* * *

**

**Flowers Never Bend**

_"So I'll continue to continue  
to pretend  
my life will never end  
and flowers never bend  
with the rainfall..." ('Flowers Never Bend With the Rainfall' - Simon & Garfunkel)_

Draco stood and stared at his mirror, silently just taking in his surroundings. Completely dispassionate about life, the universe and everything, he went about his day. He walked through the halls, handed in his essays and sneered at anyone who looked at him. He didn't expect anything out of the day - it was Thursday, nothing ever happened on Thursdays.

He passed a small group of Gryffindors, examining the people to see if there was anything that would spark his interest. Of course - they were Gryffindors, so there was.

"Well, well, well," he smirked as he stopped. "If it isn't the lovebirds, come out for a bit of fresh air." Weasley and Granger had been inseparable for the last few eks, more so than usual. It was utterly disgusting to watch - googly eyes, hand-holding, and kissing all over the place - but it did never cease to keep Draco amused.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron growled at him, stepping out to the front of the group so that he was face to face with Draco. Draco always loved that. Ron wasn't exactly the smartest in the group, which just made it all the more amusing.

"Oi, touché," Draco mocked. "Really, Weasel, you should copyright some of your comebacks. They really are quite amazing." Ron just turned bright red - like he always did - and clenched his fists.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said through gritted teeth. The answer was pretty simple, but Draco wasn't about to actually talk about _feelings_. So Draco just eyed him and smirked. He knew exactly what was happening in that moment, and he could just feel the frustration and confusion emanating from the group - it energized him. He loved being in control of the situation. He shook his head.

"Just to see you squirm, Weasel." He chuckled and walked away. He heard Ron mutter something under his breath behind his back, but that only made him chuckle softly. He had so much power over the Golden Trio, it was amazing. At the drop of a hat he could make or break their day, and Ron was the easiest target out of all of them.

As he walked back to the Slytherin Common Room he sighed in what almost felt like a victory. Having that much power over the school was invigorating - he knew he ran the place, even if they thought they did. There was nothing anybody could do to change that. He felt like a king, and Hogwarts was just the beginning.

After dinner he decided to go to the library to finish his Potions essay - even he had to do some work.

He sat at a table in an empty corner in the back, near a few shelves that contained books about potions and potion ingredients. He wanted peace and quiet.

Of course, though, there wasn't peace and quiet. He couldn't find the book he needed and there were a group of younger Gryffindors towards the front that were making an obnoxious amount of noise despite the death glares both Draco and Madam Pince were shooting at them.

He looked up once more to glare at them and saw another figure enter the scene. He smirked as Ron walked back towards the Potions section and sat down at a table not too far from his own.

Draco stared at the back of Ron's head, thinking about what he should say, what he could say, to just make Ron turn that awfully funny shade of red.

"What, your girlfriend wouldn't finish your essay for you?" Draco said, just loud enough. Ron swirled around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." He spat with more venom than Draco had heard in awhile.

"Was it something I said?" He asked innocently. Ron looked infuriated, but ignored him. Draco didn't want to be ignored - no one ignored him. He loved poking fun at all the Gryffindors, that one in particular. And if he wasn't going to respond...well, that just killed it. Killed the fun.

Ron sat at his table furiously writing on a piece of parchment while Draco just stared at the back of his head, wondering how Ron could possibly ignore him when he was obviously so upset and also thinking about what to say next. His potions essay lay forgotten on the table as he leaned back in his chair and just thought. Planning the next move was always the best part in his opinion. Executing the plan was important, yes, but planning it was the most fun.

He thought about the different things he could say or do, and what would most likely illicit the best outcome versus which would backfire. He watched as Ron got up and went into a remote section of the library, probably searching for the same books he was.

Draco decided that he wasn't going to take being ignored lying down, and that he needed to do something drastic to get the boy's attention. He glared at Ron's back as he walked away and then just smirked.

Draco looked around to make sure no one was near them, and none of their friends were searching for either of them before he quietly stood up and followed Ron into the deserted aisle.

Draco saw him studying a book before he took it back to his table. Before he made his move he stopped, second-guessing himself just in case he was wrong. But he was never wrong, so he took a step forward and waited for Ron looked up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat. Draco's blood pumped as he kept a cool exterior, smirking to top it all off. Ron was about to take a step forward to walk away when Draco stepped towards him and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed him fiercely and he made Ron reciprocate. It wasn't difficult; in fact, Draco was excited at how easy it was to manipulate him.

He kissed him for what felt like the longest and yet most invigorating moment of the whole week. Maybe even the month. Draco knew that he wasn't the only one feeling the energy.

Finally he broke the heated kiss and just smirked at Ron who was surprisingly not red at all. His face was stark white and he was breathing hard. Draco had never seen his face drain of color like that. It was an incredible experience.

Neither of them said anything before Draco smirked and turned on his heel. He'd never felt such fire and he liked it. As he walked away, picked up his parchment and left, he decided that that would not be the last time he happened to encounter Weasley. He wouldn't seek him out, but he knew that circumstances would fall in his favor. They always did.


	2. The Rainbow

hiiii...so this was supposed to be a oneshot story, but the overwhelmingly positive response I've gotten (and the fact that I had more to write) made me want to continue a little bit. so here's another oneshot.

the song quote is from the Indigo Girls :)

**

* * *

**

**The Rainbow**

_"Thought I knew my mind like the back of my hand,  
The gold and the rainbow,  
but nothing panned out as I planned."_

Ron had been dating Hermione for almost a month. He'd been thinking about it for almost two years, but they'd only been officially together since their row a month ago.

It was nice, spending time with her. Kissing her was nice, holding her hand was nice and the general peace it gave to all of Gryffindor House was much appreciated by just about everyone.

So Ron couldn't understand why, if he was so happy with Hermione, his lips were still numb from an explosive, defining, all too short moment in the library. He couldn't concentrate on anything else for the next few days as he tried to work out what exactly had happened.

He'd been angry, - of course - he'd been reading a book, - for once in his life - and then in a split second, his entire world was thrown into chaos. He hadn't even been able to move, let alone stop it. The more he thought about it, though, the more a part of him told him that he hadn't wanted to stop it. That it was the best kiss he'd ever had - the most passionate, the most powerful, and the most incredible.

How could he do this? This wasn't right. It must've been a dream.

But Ron knew, every time he went to class, walked down the halls, he knew it wasn't a dream.

The cold November wind reminded him that he needed a new cloak. He pulled the one he had around him tightly as he walked across the grounds with Harry and Hermione. He didn't hold Hermione's hand like he usually did because he was so cold.

"Why can't we go inside? Where it's warm." He asked grumpily. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's not _that_ cold, Ron, really." She said with a laugh. He could see his breath, though. Therefore it was _that_ cold. He didn't want to be there. He didn't really know where he'd rather be, but it certainly wasn't outiside in the middle of November.

They began to make their way back towards the castle and Ron was planning on what exactly what he was going to do when he got the chance to sit in front of the blazing fire in the common room. It was always lit, always keeping the room from being too cold - in front of the fire was one of Ron's favorite places.

When they got into the Entrance Hall and Ron finally shook off the chilling wind, he heard something that made his heart stop.

"If it isn't the Golden Trio, once again gracing us all with their presence." A voice drawled from the stairs. Ron looked up, trying not to look as stunned as he felt, to see Draco Malfoy walking down the steps, a few of his own cronies behind him.

Ron couldn't move - it had suddenly gotten quite warm in the Entrance Hall and his feet were apparently made of lead. He wasn't listening to anything Harry or Hermione said, and was glad that Malfoy was such a distraction from everyday events, otherwise his girlfriend might've noticed the color drain from his face or - even worse - his racing heartbeat.

Ron just glared at Draco as best he could, which wasn't very good considering he was losing all control over himself, his cheeks were getting hot and his hands were beginning to tremble.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Ron heard Harry say firmly. Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of Draco, but it wasn't until that moment that Draco made eye contact with him. Ron didn't know what he was feeling, what was going on or why he couldn't open his mouth and say something.

"People like me don't just..._go away_." Draco said with a smirk, not taking his eyes off of Ron. Finally he looked back at Harry,

"But since I wasn't planning on standing in the Entrance Hall the entire night, I suppose this once I'll humor you." He pushed through the three of them, walking right into Ron and letting his hand brush up against Ron's. Ron was convinced he was about to fall over due to some combination of fear, shock, confusion and something else he would prefer not to think about. But mostly fear and shock, of course.

Ron stormed up to Gryffindor Tower with unnecessary force and determination. He heard questions and comments coming from Harry and Hermione who were trying to keep up with his long stride, but he didn't answer them. Finally they gave up and left him alone, and he sat at the edge of the common room, staring at a piece of parchment half hoping he would be able to focus on his homework. It was a new feeling for Ron...hoping he could do his homework...but he did.

After dinner he tried again to write his Transfiguration essay, but realized he had no idea what he was writing about.

He had two options. He could ask Hermione to help him and she probably would...or he could go back to the library. He hadn't dared enter it since...but part of him wanted to go back there, to see if it had just been a fluke, maybe to get some answers. Most of him wanted to lock himself in a room and never come out, but being in school and all, that wasn't really an option.

His gaze wandered up to the portrait hole as he debated his options against what he really wanted. He wasn't sure what the latter really was, which was the big part of the problem.

He didn't want to think about all the What If's that were running through his mind. Starting mostly with _'what if everyone found out?'._ He tried to put them out of his mind as he plucked up what he thought was his courage and strode out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

He got halfway down the hall before he realized he hadn't brought his parchment, quill, ink or information. He turned on his heel and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor Common Room, earning him a few curiously amused glances from his friends. He blushed and smiled awkwardly before practically running to the library.

He stopped outside the door to catch his breath and calm down. He didn't want to look like he had rushed there, that was just...weird. Who but Hermione has ever actually run to the library? It just wasn't normal.

Ron walked in as casually as he could and looked around. And there he was. Draco was sitting alone at a table in the corner working on an essay of his own. Ron couldn't move towards him, but he also couldn't take his eyes off of him. At that moment, though, Draco got up and went into the endless shelves of books, oblivious to his audience. Ron blinked and followed him into the remote corner of the library. He left his things on a table before entering the aisle himself.

He stood at the edge, looking at Draco who was now skimming a book. He walked closer and his blood began beating its way through his veins. His throat was dry and his mouth clamped shut, and he couldn't have found words if he'd tried.

When Ron was only a few feet away from him, Draco looked up with a smirk on his face. They stared at eachother for a moment before Draco nonchalantly put the book back and closed the gap between them.

He was so close Ron thought he was going to explode. He'd had no idea one person could have such an affect on another. Neither of them said a word before Draco's arms gracefully touched Ron's sides, and he gently pushed him up against the bookcase.

As their lips met, Ron knew he'd never felt anything like it before. This kiss was even better then the last, probably because he wasn't as shocked it was happening. He leaned into the kiss as it became more forceful and passionate, and rested his own arms around Draco.

Their embrace became tighter, their tongues moving faster until Draco pulled back.

Ron opened his eyes, surprised and wanting more. Draco leaned in close to his ear, a smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd be back," he said in a low voice, kissing Ron's cheek and then moving to his neck. Ron was in such ecstasy he couldn't move, let alone respond.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to get out. Draco looked up at him and smirked, kissing him again.

Ron wanted the moment to last forever as he pulled Draco closer. He didn't want to be doing this, and he was almost ashamed of himself, but it felt so good...he didn't want to stop. Draco kissed him with a passion he'd never understood before and an unmatched fierceness. It was demanding and controlled, and Ron couldn't help but succumb to every move Draco was making, every wandering hand. It was positively electric.

All too quickly, Draco broke the kiss again. But this time he didn't come back, he left. Left Ron standing there in the middle of the library, wondering when the next moment would come. Ron stood there in horror as the realization of what he'd done began to dawn on him, but what was even scarier was that he knew he would be back, and that he would do it again.


	3. Reality

**Reality**

_"It comes down to reality,  
and that's fine with me,  
cause I've let it slide..." ('New York State of Mind' - Billy Joel)_

Hermione looked around the common room for some sort of distraction. She knew she'd find one - it was the _common room_ for Merlin's sake, everyone hung out there. Lavender and Parvati were gossiping near the fire, Seamus and Dean were caught up in a game of Exploding Snap that had caught the attention of Neville and Colin Creevey. Ron was...nowhere to be found. And Harry was sitting across from her, studiously bent over his own homework, although it didn't look like it was going well. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were pursed. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry looked up from his homework, his face suddenly open and curious.

"What?" He asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Nothing," she said with a grin. Harry grinned back and she giggled again.

"You're just very intent on finishing that essay, is all." She said, trying to hide the full measure of her amusement.

"Yes, well, not all of us can be good at everything like you." He retorted, putting his quill down and sitting back. "I think it's about time for a break, anyway, what about you?" He said as he streched. Hermione took a deep breath and finally put down her own quill.

"I was just thinking that - do you know where Ron went?" She asked innocently.

"Er, I think he went to the library. I know he wasn't doing well on that Potion's essay." Harry said, confused. No one really knew where Ron went these days, but he always seemed to end up at the library, working on their endless amounts of homework.

"Oh, right." Hermione said, feeling more than a little hurt. He'd been different, lately. For about the last month Ron had stopped talking to her, and she knew that the only way she'd get him to stop was to have it out with him, but she hadn't worked up the courage to confront him about it yet. He'd been very on-edge, and she knew it was probably because of their N.E.W.T.s this year - she was on-edge about them, too - so she didn't quite have the heart to add to his troubles.

"Do you want to take a walk? I don't think I can sit for much longer without going nutters." Harry said as he began to pack up his things.

"That sounds nice, actually. I feel like I haven't been outside in_ ages_." She agreed, standing up. She streched as she stood up, trying to work out the ache that had settled in her lower back for the past week or so. Once Harry's things were all packed up the two of them made their way to the portrait hole and out. Hermione was about to turn left, towards the stairs to the Entrance Hall when Harry stopped.

"Do you think we should go check in on Ron? See if he wants to come?" Hermione hadn't actually been thinking about that, but figured it was a good idea. They turned right, instead, and made their way to the library. Ron always appreciated a nice break, and maybe this would help him unwind and calm down.

"Have you noticed he's been acting odd lately?" Hermione asked casually as they walked to the library. Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Er, I suppose, a little." Harry said, obviously uncomfortable.

"He just hasn't been talking to me much, lately. ...he hasn't said anything to you, has he?" Hermione pressed, trying to be casual.

"He hasn't really been talking to anyone lately. I really don't know." Harry said, trying to give her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, well, I was just...wondering." Hermione said with a smile. Harry smiled back, obviously relieved.

They finally reached the library and saw Ron at the back. Harry was about to call out for him, but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Madam Pince would kill us both!" She giggled in a whisper. Harry just grinned back sheepishly. "Just wait here, I'll go and get him." Hermione turned just in time to see Ron disappear down an aisle of books. She started to make her way back, but it took her a minute - he really had chosen the farthest, most deserted corner of the library to work in.

When she finally got there, she had to stop. She couldn't quite remember which aisle he'd disappeared down, so she just started at one randomly and looked down. He wasn't there, so she moved back one. He wasn't there, so she tried again. What she saw made her heart stop and her blood run cold. She took one step down the aisle - Ron was there, all right - before her jaw dropped. Her eyes had widened as she took in the scene - Ron was..._kissing Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione wanted to look away, to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she couldn't move. She couldn't make a sound. She just stared as she watched her boyfriend's arms embraced Draco Malfoy. As they kissed passionately and intently. Her brain refused to comprehend the situation, her mind refused to take control. She saw him tilt his head back as Draco's lips moved from his lips, to his cheek. Draco looked up then, just for a moment, and saw her. She saw the gleam in his eye - lust, desire, passion...victory. He smirked at her momentarily before he moved on to Ron's neck, causing him to gasp softly. Hermione's jaw dropped lower as her look turned from one of pure shock to one of confusion. Draco moved back up to Ron's lips as his hand sank lower. Hermione's jaw dropped even lower - had she been thinking straight she would've realized it actually hurt a little - as she saw Draco Malfoy grip her boyfriend's bum. Ron didn't seem to mind in the least, but Hermione squeaked in disgust. It was really all the sound she could muster up. That small sound, though, was enough to break it up. Ron shoved Draco away as he whirled around.

"Hermione!" Ron said, turning bright red, like he always did.

Hermione's senses finally kicked in as Ron opened his mouth to speak again.

"Don't." She warned him. Feeling was starting to return to her, and it was overwhelming. Looking at a very smug Draco Malfoy was just too much.

As she whirled around and started out of the library, her feelings and thoughts began to race. She was hurt, obviously, but more than that she was confused - confused as to how she didn't see it, how she hadn't known. Ron had been icheating/i on her, for Merlin's sake. How could he have done that? And with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people? Even Lavender Brown would have been a better choice. Ron...and _Draco_? Hermione didn't know what to feel as her brisk walk turned into a jog. She ran right into Harry as she exited the library. Once she was in the corridor she broke into an all-out run. She heard him call after her, but she couldn't make out what he'd said. Everything in her head was so loud, so noisy, she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts.

_How could this have happened?_

Hermione ran through the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds. When she got to the lake she stopped abruptly, nearly falling over. She dropped to her knees and looked into her reflection in the water, trying to organize her thoughts, make sense of what had happened, of what she'd seen.

But it didn't make sense. None of it made sense. Ron _hated_ Draco. And Draco hated him! They hated each other! Ron, Harry and Hermione hated Draco, and he hated them! That was just...how it was.

Hermione stared into the lake for a few minutes. Harry approached and sat down next to her, bombarding her with questions. She didn't quite know what to say yet, so she didn't answer.

Ron. ...and Draco. ...Well no wonder he'd been on edge lately. No wonder he'd stopped talking to her. It all made sense now, this...affair must have started the same time Ron's odd behaviour did. Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head when she realized it'd been a month since Ron's odd behaviour started - a month since he'd been...been kissing Draco Malfoy.

As Hermione wrapped her head around the notion and it sunk in, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to face Harry. The world fell into place around him and she sat up straight.

"Hermione? What happened? Are you all right?" Harry said, firing off questions.

"I'm fine," she said tentatively. She sat back, relaxing a bit. She was more fine than she thought she'd be - than she thought she should be.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Harry asked, obviously concerned. Hermione was about to answer when she heard voice behind them.

"Hermione?"

She turned around to see Ron standing far enough away that he didn't seem like he was intruding.

"Erm...well..." Hermione was at a loss. What was she supposed to say? She had been positively _horrified_. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath - this was going to take some getting used to. "I think...you should go." She said slowly. She saw his face fall, but what else was she supposed to do? She would get used to it, in time - the fact that they were now, officially, broken up, was already sinking in, as was the fact that Ron had been kissing someone else, but she did need a few moments to gather herself. Ron walked away with his shoulders slumped, but Hermione knew everything would be fine. She was even beginning to accept it all, even in just those few moments.

Ron. ...and Draco. Ron was gay? She really didn't know any other answer. Although she always did sense that he didn't like her as much as she liked him. It was a shame, really...she really had liked him.

"Are you two..." Harry started uncertainly.

"Broken up?" Hermione finished for him nonchalantly. "Yes. We are most definitely broken up." She said, nodding for emphasis.

"Oh...erm...I'm sorry," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, the beginnings of a smile on her face. "It won't be too bad, I promise."

"What did he do? I don't have to beat him up for you, do I?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione smiled and almost laughed.

"No, you don't have to beat him up for me." Her look changed from amused to somber as she stared out across the lake. "And I'll let him tell you what he did...when he's ready." She stood up and looked around - Ron must have gone back inside. "Now what about that walk?" Harry grinned, relieved, and stood up beside her. As they began to walk, Hermione tried to calm down. Being angry with Ron would just make things worse for everyone, incuding her. Plus, for whatever reason, she really iwasn't/i that angry with him. She was confused and shocked, but not very angry. Okay, she was a little angry. But really, not much. As they began to walk, Harry matched her slow, lazy pace.

"Are you sure? Because I can beat him up for you, you know." Harry said earnestly. Hermione laughed out loud and pushed him away jokingly before they continued to just walk.

"I'm sure," she said with an honest smile.


End file.
